Ice Age Mafia
| image = File:iceage.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = The Ending of an Era | host = Glycereine | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 07.04.2011 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster =1) Marquessa 2) EDM 3) Phaze 4) Xerxes 5) Slick 6) Hirkala 7) Shadow7 8) Darth nox 9) Blablah99 10) solman 11) JarZe 12) Framm18 | first = Hirkala | last = 2) EDM 4) Xerxes 5) Slick 7) Shadow7 8) Darth nox 10) solman 11) JarZe 12) Framm18 | mvp = Darth nox | awards = - }} Ice Age Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Glycereine using Ice Age mammals that existed some 20,000 years ago. It began on April 6th, 2011 and ended in a Goodie win in N3 (April 11th, 2011). Game Mechanics Ice Age Mafia was a 12 player game with 7 Goodies, 3 Baddies, a true Indy and a recruitable Indy. Rules *Order of actions: **Block > Save > RID Kill > Kill > Redirect > RID Spy > Spy > Vote Manip **Day action not affected by other actions **Only RID kills are blocking kills **Indy and baddie night kill are not blockable, but a save does prevent them. **Redirected Spies are told they have been redirected. **Same type actions: If a Blocker is blocked their block would not go through. *Lynch rules: First day = no lynch. After that coinflip. *Clarification: Goodies don't need to eliminate the hyena if it is on their side, only if it is a Baddie or still an Indy Role Description Harmonious Mammals (Goodies): WINCON: Eliminate all Saber-Tooths and the Hyena *'Cave Lion' - A ferocious beast larger than any modern day lions, up to 12 feet in length. Does not kill for pleasure but is capable of killing nonetheless. Can kill one mammal per night. *'Mastadon' - The largest of the mammoths, his massive size makes him the perfect bodyguard for the Cave Lion. Cave Lion cannot die at night while the Mastadon is alive. If the Cave Lion is lynched the Mastadon goes into a rage and inherits the Cave Lion's kill. It however then becomes an RID kill only. *'Wooly Mammoth' - This large creature's vast size and heavy coat make him less vulnerable than other animals and allow him to intervene on their behalf. Can save any animal including himself but cannot save the same target twice unless fewer than 5 animals remain alive. *'Megaloceros' - The giant elk is regal and majestic. His imposing stature (and giant rack) command respect from the other animals allowing him to persuade their voting. Can change any animal's vote during the day. *'Megatherium' - A giant sloth, he is a scary sight, but is rarely seen. He moves stealthily despite his size, enabling him to watch another mammal at night to learn their identity. Can spy one animal per night. *'Paraceratherium' - This giant rhinoceros has yet to develop horns and is thus lacking in the offensive arena. Despite this obstacle, his massive size allows him to prevent the action of one animal per night. Can block one animal per night. Andrewsarchus cannot be blocked. *'Glyptodon' - This armadillo has armored plating like a humvee, which incidentally is about how large he is as well. His seemingly invulnerable carcass protects him at night but not during the day. The saber-tooths can't break his skin. Cannot die at night. Saber-Tooth Cats (Baddies): BTSC and Night Kill (A cat must be chosen to carry out the kill) WINCON: Be in the majority as well as eliminating Andrewsarchus and the Cave Lion *'Smilodon' - As the largest of the saber-toothed cats he invokes the most fear among his enemies. His presence is enough to prevent them from acting. Can block one animal per night. Andrewsarchus cannot be blocked *'Eusmilus' - This smaller saber-tooth can move silently and stealthily at night, avoiding detection and learning the identity of his enemies. Can spy one animal per night. *'Hoplophoneus' - His short teeth still can do damage and he has the ability to change the mind of his enemies. He cannot however change the mind of any of them bent on killing that night. Can redirect the action of an animal each night, but kill actions are not redirected. Independent Animals (Indies): *'Andrewsarchus' - A gigantic wolf-like creature with misery and destruction on his mind. He cannot be stopped at night. Can kill one animal per night. He is unblockable and cannot be killed at night. WINCON: Must eliminate at least 2 and outlive the rest of his targets (Mastadon, Woolly Mammoth, Paraceratherium, Smilodon, Hoplophoneus). If he does not personally kill at least 2 of the targets he can win by being the last man standing. *'Megistotherium' - This giant hyena has found a taste for blood but hasn't mastered the ability to obtain it himself. He is loyal to neither side and easily swayed. He is looking for a way to win however he can find it. Can RID guess each night for Smilodon or the Cave Lion. If he is correct he joins that faction. If he guesses right for Cave Lion he also gains BTSC with the Cave Lion and keeps his RID Guess for Smilodon. If he joins Smilodon, he retains no abilities. He cannot be lynched but his role is revealed if lynched. If both leaders die and he has not yet joined a side, he gains a roll of the die action per night and a new Wincon of being the last animal standing. 1,2 - Block; 3,4 - Kill;5,6 - Choice of Block, Kill or Self Save. WINCON: Win with faction (after his guess) or win as last standing (if all leaders are dead) Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *Maurice/Xerxes - Cave Lion *Shadow7 - Mastadon *Darth Nox - Wooly Mammoth *EDM - Megaloceros *Slick - Megatherium *Jarze - Paraceratherium *Solman - Glyptodon *Framm - Megistotherium MVP Darth Nox Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Marquessa - Eusmilus - lynched D2 #EDM - Megaloceros #Phaze - Andrewsarchus - lynched D1 #Xerxes - Cave Lion #Slick - Megatherium #Hirkala - Smilodon - Killed by Indy N1 # Shadow7 - Mastadon #Darth nox - Wooly Mammoth - MVP #Blablah - Hoplophoneus - Killed by Goodies N3 #solman - Glyptodon #JarZe - Paraceratherium #Framm - Megistotherium * (Found Cave Lion in N4 and joined Goodies) Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6